Shattered Pieces of Broken Glass
by Florence930
Summary: In the end of the world, they are all they have left


**Hey! Thank you to those who reviewed, favourited or just read 'I Want You'. I still can't get over how kind the reviews, I squealed like a happy little piglet. Anyhoos, ****I got seriously inspired by 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift, I'm not the biggest fan but that song is b-e-a-utiful.** This story isn't light, umm some parts are I guess but it's the complete opposite of 'I Want You'. This is a little out of my comfort zone as this is quite angsty. This is set in a sort of zombie apocalyptic world but it's just the back drop for the Bamon's progressive relationship so the zombie's aka 'flesh eaters' aren't really that important. This is also an all human world, nothing supernatural except zombies

* * *

Shattered Pieces of Broken Glass

"_Bonnie!" _ She lurched awake, panting she grabbed her water bottle lying next to her and took a long gulp trying to calm her pacing heart.

"Shit" she whispered, furiously running her hands through her knotted hair. She got up from the living room floor, a thick blanket for a bed. She made her way to the window, hoping the moonlight shining through the tattered curtains would calm her rapid breathing.

Wherever place they take refuge, whether it's a small supermarket or an abandoned home like this, it never changes. Every night it's the same nightmare, always the same hideous images haunting her for the past month.

She looked around the dimly lit room imagining what kind of family must have lived here. There were definitely children that much she deduced. Picking up a small green army toy, she wondered what became of them, though she might had an idea. She sighed wearily as she placed the toy back on the window sill.

About five feet from her own 'bed', she heard her companion start to stir in his sleep. She glanced over at the pale man, he looked almost transparent in the moon light. He slowly sat up, still drowsy from sleep. Shaking his head, he stared at Bonnie, blue eyes squinting.

"Get back to sleep, we're gonna have a long day in a couple of hours"

She laughed humourlessly "You should be used to this by now, you go back to sleep…I'll be okay"

He looked apprehensive "Really?…I need you sharp"

"I always am" she said, tired of the same conversation every night

"Bonnie I don't –"

"Go back to sleep Damon" she sighed, fed up with his insistence "I'll see you…" she checked her watch "in three hours"

She walked away from the window sill and out of the room before Damon can say another word

* * *

Bonnie sat on the only wooden chair occupied in the dining room, Damon used most of the furniture as fire wood.

They hung around here for about three days, quite content to procrastinate their stay a bit longer. This was the first home they encountered for twenty miles that still had clear running water and food supplies. Plus the location seemed secure, no flesh eaters in sight.

She can hear Damon closing and opening cupboards in the kitchen, packing away what's needed for what it seems like a never-ending journey of disappointment.

"Bonnie come check what I found" his voice echoed from the other room

Sighing, she rose from her seat and walked to the kitchen to find Damon holding a shot-gun.

"We don't need any more weapons" she said, gently taking the gun from his hand to weigh it with her own "It'll slow us down"

"I know, I mean this" holding out two white boxes, full of shells "Lucille has been running low"

Laughing, Bonnie held out her bag so he can drop the boxes in it "I still find it so weird and oddly cute how you named you're shotgun"

"It gives it character" Damon moved away, grabbing 'Lucille' "Aww Lucille, the one women who hasn't let me down" he walked out the kitchen but not before turning around and smirking "besides you, of course" Bonnie chuckled before he turned away again.

After two minutes or so, Damon called out "Get your ass ready, we're leaving in five minutes!"

Shaking her head, she grabbed her back pack that she packed earlier and made her way to the living to find Damon inserting shells in her own shot-gun.

When he finished, he tossed it to her which she caught easily and flung the strap around her shoulder.

"You all set?"

Nodding, she walked around Damon "Oh wait, I forgot something" she ran to the window sill picked up the toy soldier and tucked it neatly in her jean pocket

Damon eyed her the whole time "What do you need that for?"

She shrugged "For luck, I guess"

Damon only shrugged in return, opening the door shut-gun at the ready. Bonnie followed behind.

* * *

Damon whistled "Nice shot" he complimented, standing next to Bonnie "You took his head clear off"

"How old do you think he was?" she asked, disgusted at the sight in front of her but unable to look away

He looked at her curiously "Dunno, does it matter?"

Finally tearing her green eyes from the corpse "No, I guess it doesn't"

Damon crouched down, inspecting the body "It's a good thing the flesh eaters are so stupid and slow or we'd be royally fucked…not taking anything away from you though" he smiled up at Bonnie but it soon fell at her pensive look "What's wrong with you?"

Bonnie snapped out of her trance "hmmm?"

Damon stood up and placed his hands on her thin shoulders "Are you okay? You've been surprisingly quiet lately"

Shaking her head "I'm fine, I think the lack of sleep is getting to me"

Concern etched his face as he looked over Bonnie. She definitely seemed frailer, her cheek bones are more pronounced now and her usual caramel skin seemed sallower. Why hasn't he noticed this until now?

Damon continued to stare which caused her to pull away from his hold, uncomfortable. He looked down, staring back at the corpse

"If you ever want to talk…" he looked up, intense eyes focused on her

Bonnie looked away from his probing gaze, tears stinging her eyes "Yeah, I will" she knew he didn't mean what he just said. He was only being polite, but she was still grateful.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what caused Bonnie's insomnia, it's something he tried not to think about, but it would always seep through. Whereas Bonnie seemed to be silently crumbling, it had an opposite effect on him. That night kept him going, to head towards their destination and to keep Bonnie safe "_it was what 'she' would have wanted_" he thought, wistfully. If he thought about that night, the night he lost everything, he wouldn't be able to function. He'd walk right up to a flesh eater, stand there while they tore him apart limb from limb.

"Alright" Damon scratched is head "we can find some sleeping pills for you, they didn't have any at the house"

Bonnie looked up, surprised "You looked?"

Damon nodded "There might be a pharmacy ahead…let's keep going"

Picking up her bag, she briskly moved past Damon to walk ahead "Alright let's go" she said, relieved their heart to heart is over

Wordlessly Damon collected his stuff and easily kept in pace with her. Trying to fill the subdued atmosphere, he said "It's a good thing your shots so good even from the lack of sleep you're getting"

She took a deep breath but smirked "I'm just that talented Mr Salvatore"

* * *

"Fuck me, there's so many of them"

About thirty yards away, a cluster of flesh eaters formed a disjointed circle, devouring what unfortunate soul they caught.

"When did they start hunting in packs?" she whispered

"They don't, they all just got greedy" he answered matter of fact

"But why is there so many of them? There usually scattered"

"I don't know" stretching up from his hunched position "but let's not stick around long enough to find out, there might be more of them"

"What I would give for a machine gun right now" Bonnie commented, still watching the scene, the flesh eaters were scattering now in different directions

Damon nodded "Or a bazooka"

* * *

"_Bonnie!"_ she woke up, panting and tears streaming down her face. The dreams were a little different now. Damon never really made an appearance in her nightmares but this time she saw him with blood-shot eyes with a look of bitter disappointment. He kept chanting "It should have been you" over and over and Bonnie could do nothing but close her eyes and say "I know".

Reliving her nightmare, Bonnie lied back down on her blanket, quietly sobbing.

In the other room, Damon tossed back and forth unable to get to sleep. Bonnie was quite adamant that they should sleep in separate rooms tonight, she probably felt guilty for sometimes waking him up. He was reluctant to agree, what she didn't realise was that he slept better knowing she was in the same room as him. Knowing that she was safe under his watch, of course he couldn't tell her that, it would only make things uncomfortable between them.

Thankfully though, they shared a thin wall so if anything happened to Bonnie, he'd know. When he heard Bonnie sobbing his first instinct was to get up and check on her. He quietly crept out of bed and into the grungy looking hallway.

Her door was slightly opened so he can make out her tiny figure in a huddled up foetal position. The scene in front of him made him pause from entering. Bonnie's body was shaking, like vicious tremors running up her body. At first he thought she might be ill, a fever perhaps but then he heard her whisper "I'm so sorry Elena". A breath caught in his throat as he backed away from her door and back into his room. He fell back down on the floor and held his head in his hands, running his hands through his hair.

* * *

"Do you think this village really exists?"

Catching their breath, they decided to take a break. Damon tossed her a Mars bar then making himself comfortable on a tree log before answering.

"It's what that patrol dude said before he turned"

Bonnie closed her eyes to a time when they were back in Mystic Falls; the three of them crowded around the bloody man. It was the first time Bonnie had a real account of what flesh eaters are capable of. No matter what Damon's says about their stupidity, when you let your guard down around flesh eaters: you're dead or living dead if you will.

The man had told them about this colony around five hundred miles from where they were, how safe and secure it was. The man was heading there himself before he was attacked, they were too late to help him, only able to listen to his admission before he turned. If it wasn't for Elena's quick reflexes with her pistol, Damon would have turned into a flesh eater. She still remembered his face as clear as day yet she didn't even know his name.

"He could have been delusional? he was torn up really bad. He probably didn't know what he was saying"

"He did know" Damon answered, chewing on his candy bar

"But how can you be so sure?" Bonnie said, trying to sound reasonable but it may have come off as condescending

That earned her a glare from Damon, he threw the candy wrapping on the floor and stood up

He sighed "Because I am, I have to be or I have nothing else to live for"

"You might be disappointed" Bonnie replied, feeling childish but still wanting to get the last word in

"Would you shut up!" he roared, he walked right up to Bonnie, only an inch apart between them. Bonnie had to restrain herself from backing up, she's never seen him this upset. It was the one thing she liked yet also found very annoying about him; he never lost his cool.

"We have travelled four hundred fucking miles" he gritted out "we have been through so much shit to get here, if you want to turn back and do whatever the hell you want" he pointed back to where they were "then fuck off"

Bonnie stared at him, green eyes wide and mouth agape

Damon stared at her hard before realising what he just said, he backed away from her.

"Jesus, Bonnie I'm sorry" his gaze turning soft and regretful "I guess I've been on edge lately. I mean what if you're right" exhaling, he turned away from her "what if everything came to nothing"

Bonnie walked up to him and placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at her "It won't, I was just being an idiot"

He shook his head "You were just being honest"

Damon fidgeted uncomfortable, Bonnie dropped her hand, she probably thought he wanted her to let go of his shoulder which wasn't the case.

He clasped her hand and ducked so they were eye level. He stared in to uncertain eyes "I'm glad you're with me Bonnie, I really am"

They stared at another for a beat before Bonnie cleared her throat and looked away "Thanks" she said, a small smile on her face "I don't know what I'd do without you"

He shrugged, feigning nonchalance "You'd be a flesh eater"

Bonnie chuckled humourlessly "Very true" she sighed sadly, remembering what happened nearly month ago and how true that statement is "very true"

Knowing where her thoughts were leading to, he tugged her sleeve "We should find some shelter, it's getting dark"

* * *

It was about four in the morning when she heard footsteps outside her door, sitting up she noticed that Damon was missing.

Grabbing her shotgun, she quietly walked across the hall to the room where the noise came from. Taking a breath, she opened the door to find Damon sitting down with a deck of cards and a candle placed on the wooded table.

"Right on time" he grinned

"What are you doing up?" she asked, setting down her gun

He shrugged "Eh, couldn't sleep" Shuffling the cards like a pro, he placed them on the table "Wanna play?"

"Do you even know any card games?" she asked, folding her arms

He paused for a moment before looking at her innocently "Strip poker?"

Rolling her eyes, she walked towards the table "Try again"

"How about normal poker?" he said "I'll teach you"

Pulling out her chair, she flopped down "Sounds good"

* * *

"How many shell have we got left?" Damon whispered, pulling 'Lucille' out and pointing it through the dense hedge.

On the other side four flesh eaters were walking around aimlessly but they were still in the way with the direction Damon and Bonnie planned on taking.

"Enough" she breathed. Adrenaline pumping all through her body, itching to use her gun, it surprised her "You take those two on the left and I'll take the right"

Damon nodded in approval "On a count to three?" he asked

Bonnie only nodded in agreement

"One…two…three"

The two quickly stood up, revealing themselves to the flesh eaters. They let out a piercing scream and aimed to charge at them, blood foaming their mouth and tears of flesh coming off their bones. Unlucky for the flesh eaters Bonnie and Damon's aim were always precise. Blood splattered the two as shots fired the flesh eater's bodies.

Bonnie huffed, while wiping blood off her face "I don't think I can ever get used to this shit"

Damon shrugged in response "It kinda reminds me of a video game"

She looked at him "Seriously"

Wiping blood off his jeans "Yeah only more gruesome and a possibility we can die"

Shaking her head, she wiped some of the blood off his face "Not long now til we reach the colony"

"Yeah not long now" Damon breathed, hyper aware that Bonnie was unintentionally caressing his face

Bonnie, realising their intimate exchange moved away "Any plans for what you're gonna do?"

Damon, disappointed from the lack of contact, said "None, just want to relax and not worry about having my flesh chewed off"

Jumping over the hedge, she turned around to see Damon follow suit, she smiled "Sounds like a very good plan

* * *

"_Bonnie! Look out!" Elena screamed, pushing her out of the way. _

_Bonnie gasped when she fell to the floor. When she looked up she saw Elena on the ground. The flesh eater was standing above her, ready to devour. Bonnie shakily reached for Elena's pistol on the floor and fired. The flesh eater turned around distracted, when it saw Bonnie it charged on her, petrified she kept on firing until it went down, until there weren't any bullets left._

_Hoisting herself up, Bonnie ran to Elena and knelt down next to her, her heart stopped when she noticed a large gash etched across her stomach_

"_No no no" Bonnie whimpered, shaking her head "no no" smoothing down Elena's hair "we can fix this"_

_Elena smiled softly, gently touching Bonnie's hand "I'm fine"_

_Bonnie furiously nodded her head "Yes"_

_Damon burst through the door "I couldn't save John, it was too late. How did you girls –"_

_He stopped at the scene in front of him, heart speeding up 'not her' he thought desperately. He knelt across from Bonnie, his eyes never leaving Elena's ravaged form._

"_How did this happen?"_

"_She saved me!" Bonnie burst out, sobbing "It's my fault"_

"_No Bonnie" Elena said, weakly shaking her head "You'd do the same for me" she looked towards Damon, her breathing turned ragged "you know what to do"_

_They seemed to be having a private conversation as they looked at one another, Bonnie felt like an intruder_

_Nodding he stood up and grabbed his gun_

"_No!" Bonnie shouted "Don't do this!"_

"_It's the only way, I refuse to be one of them" Elena squeezed Bonnie's hand with little strength she had left "Look away Bonnie" _

_Elena looked to both Damon and Bonnie "Look after each other…you're all you have"_

"_Bonnie" Damon said, gruffly "look away"_

_She stared at Damon who refused to look at her. She kissed Elena's forehead hard before hurriedly getting up and sprinting towards the end of the room._

_Bonnie closed her eyes shut and covered her hands over her ears but nothing could block out the gun shot that ripped through her. A scream echoed through the room, when she opened her eyes she realised it was her. She saw Damon clutching Elena's lifeless hands, shaking and whispering over and over again "forgive me"_

_Bonnie walked over to Damon, he flinched when she touched his shoulder. He looked at her almost angrily before looking absolutely distraught. He looked back at Elena whispering nonsensicals against her forehead._

_Tears streamed down her face, it was all her fault_

Bonnie gasped, she woke to find Damon looking at her

"You were talking in your sle-"

Bonnie reached for Damon, hugging him tightly around his middle. She cried against his stomach as he rubbed soothing motions on her back

"It's going to be okay" he whispered "it's going to be okay"

* * *

Picking up fire wood, Damon hummed a tune from a television show he can't even remember anymore, it's been so long since he's seen a T.V show.

He spent the entire night comforting Bonnie, he didn't mind. It was good of her to let her emotions out. He knew she was tightly wound up since the night Elena…died, he took a deep breath to clear his head.

They avoided talking about that night ever since he picked up Bonnie's crumbled body off the floor, she scratched and hit out a couple times. She didn't want to leave Elena, neither did he, but what could they do? It deeply pained him but Elena was gone, they had no other option but to move on. They needed to survive…for Elena.

Hearing a twig snap, he turned around to find Bonnie shyly walking up to him. She was mortified to say the least, she hated crying in front Damon. He was so much stronger than her, not just physically but mentally. It made her feel weak, though he was very caring and understanding to her last night even if all she did was sob. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey" she said quietly

"Hey, did you have a good sleep"

She shrugged "It was alright, I can't believe it's five in the afternoon"

Picking up some more firewood "Well at least you got some sleep"

Shaking her head "You should have dragged my ass up and out of here, we'd be closer to the colony a lot sooner"

Damon looked at her "It was the first sleep you got that lasted more than four hours, I couldn't wake you" he shrugged "I didn't want to"

Smiling, she asked "Need any help?"

He looked around the woods before shaking his head "I'm good, I won't be long now"

Looking a little disappointed, she said "Okay, I'll see you inside"

She turned to walk back to the log cabin, Damon stared after her before picking up more fire wood

* * *

"Look what I found" teased Damon who was dangling a bottle of Jack Daniels in front of Bonnie's face

"Damon" she said, exasperated "give me some" she tried to grab the bottle but Damon always pulled it out of reach

"Say please" he smirked

"Please" she replied sweetly "before I punch you in the stomach"

Taking out shot glasses and placing them on the floor next to their beds, he nodded "That's good enough"

Pouring each a shot, he toasted "To us"

They clinked their glasses before downing it. Bonnie hissed as the bitter liquid went down her throat, warming her insides in a pleasant way

"That was definitely needed" she sighed

"Indeed" he said,

After getting through three more shot quite easily, Damon poured another "Your turn to toast"

Bonnie hesitated before saying "To Elena"

Damon stared at her for a moment before lifting up his glass "One month today" not waiting for Bonnie, he drank his shot and poured another

"I know you wished it was me who died instead of Elena" she said quietly

Damon dropped his drink in shock, causing the glass to break

She smiled bitter sweetly "Don't lie"

"Bonnie, like I said before I'm glad you're with me. I need you with me" he said desperately

Shaking her head, "Why don't you hate me?" Bonnie asked, tears glazing her eyes

"Because it wasn't your fault" he said automatically as if he expecting her to say something along the lines. She shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes "Hey hey, it wasn't"

Looking down at his glass, he said "It was mine"

Bonnie looked up, incredulous "How? You weren't even there"

"Exactly" he huffed "I wasn't there…I was too busy trying to save a guy I didn't give a shit about where I could have been there for you two"

"Elena wanted you to save John"

"That's not the point. I should have been there" running his hands through his raven hair

"You were in love with her" Bonnie stated

Damon looked at her like a lost little boy "Does it matter now?"

Smiling sadly "I used to be so jealous of Elena, I used to wish I was her. You two seemed to have this connection. Even when you argued, it seemed to be in sync" staring at the cupboard next to Damon "it's the kind of love people like me dreamed of…but you two never told each other how you felt, did you?" she laughed softly, drinking her shot "you were both so stubborn"

When she looked up at Damon, she nearly cringed when she saw the pained look in his eyes "Why are you telling me this?"

She shrugged "Because we need to talk about her or I just need to talk about her, I know it's selfish but I can't keep seeing her in my dreams anymore, all bloody and broken. I can't bare it" she felt tears streaming down her face, she brushed them away immediately.

Time passed before anybody said anything, still both pondering what was just said

"I miss her" Damon said, quietly. She regarded Damon, how lost he looked. She realised how selfish she must have been only thinking of her own pain and not processing his own. Just because it wasn't visible doesn't mean it isn't there. After all Elena was the love of his life and the one he pulled the trigger on.

"I know" she said, voice breaking a little "me too"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, Bonnie. Elena wouldn't want that"

"The same goes for you too"

For the next hour, they spoke about Elena and for the first time in a long time it wasn't that painful.

* * *

Watching the sunrise, Bonnie sat on the window sill enjoying the glow enshrouding the room in orange light. She glanced back at Damon, who was engrossed in a book that she's never heard of, smiling she turned back to the window.

"God I wish I was a bird" Bonnie said to herself, envious when she watched a flock of crows fly away

"I wish I was a shark" Damon spoke up, causing Bonnie to flinch in surprise

"Why?" she giggled

"Well flesh eaters don't like water…those lucky fuckers in the ocean have it good"

She stopped laughing "Interesting point…if I can't be a bird. I'll be a turtle"

"You already picked which animal you'd like to be, you can't have a backup"

Bonnie tilted her head, curiously "Why not?"

"You just can't, that's the rules" He huffed

"What rules? Why are we even arguing about this?"

"I don't know" he shrugged, going back to reading his novel "but I'm right"

* * *

They remained in each other arms throughout the night, snuggled together for warmth.

Bonnie's head rested against Damon's shoulder, her coffee coloured hair spilling out in disarray, tickling his nose. Damon brushed her hair aside and cupped her elbow pulling her closer, tucking her head under his chin.

"Umm" Damon began "You said you were jealous of what Elena and I had"

Bonnie squirmed and tried not to feel nervous, she asked hesitantly "Yeah?"

"I thought you didn't like me at first"

Bonnie chuckled, playing with the collar of her shirt "I didn't like you"

He grinned, although Bonnie couldn't see it "I knew it, you kept giving me evil glares"

"Well you were a egotistical, shamelessly flirty, kinda mean and you made fun of my hair once"

"Eww was that, that bob?" he nudged playfully

She slapped him on the stomach "It wasn't that bad"

"It really was" he shrugged "What made you change your mind about me?"

She was quiet for a moment thinking, she said softly "It's how you were with Elena, you would have done anything for her…she brought out a kinder side to you though you still were a jack ass in your own typical way"

Damon didn't say anything to that, when she glanced up she saw him looking straight up in the ceiling in a contemplative state

"And" Bonnie continued "when this somewhat apocalypse happened, you took charge and took care of us. I can't tell you how much I admired you for that…you didn't have to look after me"

"Bonnie" Damon said "no matter how I acted towards you, I care about you"

"Aww shucks" Bonnie teased, though hearing that made her insides turn to goo "You're making me blush"

"You were like an annoying little sister to me...who I had sexual fantasies about" he winked

She laughed "moment ruined"

After a minute later "I did say you 'were' like a sister to me" he said in a cryptic tone

Bonnie coughed awkwardly "I'd say we'll reach the colony in a day and half" changing the subject, not so subtly

Damon grimaced at that "Yeah, give or take"

"It better not be a crappy camp with tents and outdoor bathrooms, I'd be a little pissed"

He laughed "I doubt it"

* * *

Damon threw a pile a green leaves at Bonnie, when he caught her walking in a daze

Bonnie glared at him but soon giggled as she tossed leaves back at him

"What were you day dreaming of?" he inquired

She blushed, shaking her head and walking ahead of him "Nothing"

"It doesn't sound like nothing"

Damon caught her hand and tugged her to him "Come on tell me…you know I'll keep bugging you if you do"

Bonnie gently pulled away her and ran it through her hair "What you said about not thinking of me as your" she rolled her eyes "annoying little sister anymore…what did you mean by that?"

Damon stared at her, reading her wary expression "I think you know what it means"

Bonnie looked at him, she was about to say something until a sound caught her ear, like the ground shifting "Can you hear that?"

Damon pause "Yeah…" the sound got louder and more distorted, he widened his blue eyes "Bonnie get your gun ready!"

"Shit" she whispered

A dozen flesh eaters burst through the woods, all headed in their direction, all focused on Bonnie and Damon.

"Get back!" Damon yelled at Bonnie, holding out his shot-gun firing at a flesh eater

Bonnie took out her own shot-gun, firing at two flesh eaters, blood sputtered in all directions. She hurriedly looked through her bag and pulled out a white box of shells, taking out two shells and loading it in her shot-gun. She put the box in her jacket pocket.

"Damon, here!" tossing the other box to Damon, he caught it and shoved the two shells in his shot-gun

It all happened in a blur, like routine as Damon put it like "shooting angry birds". But they were much more than what they were used to, some were now traveling in packs.

As Bonnie started reloading her shot-gun, she saw a flesh eater quickly approach Damon ready to lunge

Bonnie ran towards him "Damon, behind you!" ready to point the gun but another flesh was gaining on her, she swiftly turned around and shot it right through the abdomen. She turned around to see the flesh eater jump on Damon. But Bonnie's early warning gave him a heads up so Damon turned just in time to see the flesh eater attack, they both fell to the ground. Damon grabbed its gaping shoulders, pushing it upwards, it was so close to gnawing his face off. A moment later the head was taken clear off blanketing Damon in blood.

He looked up to find Bonnie glance at him before shooting another flesh eater "Help me damnit" she roared

Damon hastily grabbed 'Lucille' sprinting up next to Bonnie "You shoot her and I'll take this strapping gentleman" she breathed

They aimed and fired taking them both down. Bonnie collapsed on the ground, gulping in air. Damon stood next to her still holding out his gun in case they get more unwelcomed surprises. When Damon felt the coast was clear, he sat down next to her, cooling saying "That was fun"

Bonnie smacked him on the back of his head

"Ow that hurt" Damon pouted

Smirking, Bonnie turned to face him "You'll live –" She suddenly felt numb, like every part of her body, every organ, every cell stopped working _"God no, please"_

Gently she reached for Damon's jacket collar, pulling it back to reveal a small gash, not much bigger than her pinkie but when has that ever mattered

"What is it?" he asked, eye brows furrowing

"Did you feel any pain when the flesh eater jumped you?"

Shaking his head "Not at all"

She reached out and touched his neck. Damon hissed at the contact, when he saw the blood on Bonnie's finger he jumped up to retrieve a compact mirror in Bonnie's bag. He paused, cautiously staring at her before inspecting it "Well fuck my luck" he breathed

Bonnie stood up "Damon" she whimpered, walking closer but Damon stepped back wanting to create distance

Holding out his hands "Stay right there Bonnie"

"Damon" she hissed "stop being an idiot!" walking over to him, tears steadily falling down her cheeks, she cupped his face and on instinct gently kissed him on the lips

When they pulled apart he chuckled but it ended sounding choked "A good-bye kiss?"

She looked up and gasped when she saw red splotches infecting his eyes. At the same time Damon fell down, leaning against a tree, breaths turning consistently rapid "I gotta tell you something"

Nodding Bonnie fell to the floor, clutching his head

"Just keep heading north, you'll find it" he gasped in pain "I'd gladly do this all over again, just to keep you safe" placing his hand on hers "always"

She couldn't breathe, everything just fell to pieces, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Bonnie leaned her forehead against his, her breathing causing warms puffs of air in Damon's face, he welcomed it.

"Thank you" she whispered

Damon smiled dismally, he reached out for the pistol in his bag, Elena's pistol. He held it out to her, she took wordlessly and pointed it at him, directly over his heart.

She faltered "No" shaking her head, stammering "I can't…I can't do this"

He placed both hands over hers, meeting her watery eyes "You'll be alright Ms Bennett" he whispered softly "Just close your eyes"

She thoroughly looked at him, committing his face to memory especially his eyes. She used to grudgingly marvel at how beautifully blue they were, how easily it was to fall into them.

Inhaling deeply, she squeezed her eyes shut "Damon I –" she jumped when the trigger went off, his finger over hers on the trigger. She opened her eyes to find him slumped against the tree trunk, he looked so young, so achingly peaceful. Bonnie shook him just in case he might be alive _"Don't leave me"_ she thought hopelessly. He instead fell on his side, his lifeless face landing in the soil.

Bonnie scurried away from him as if electrocuted, her knees still planted on the ground but still staring at him. She let out a deafening moan, not caring how many flesh eaters come and kill her. Let them try.

* * *

Bonnie lost count on how many miles she walked, she didn't notice how tired she was or maybe she didn't care. Numbness that she gladly welcomed overcame her when she left Damon's body in the woods, she took some of his supplies but left 'Lucille' next to him.

Feeling suddenly nauseous, she slumped over heaving that morning's breakfast. When she felt it was finished, she looked through her bag searching for her water bottle. She saw the plastic toy soldier that she took from the house a week and a half ago at the bottom of her bag _"Some luck" _she thought bitterly. She then laughed manically, tears falling from her green eyes, she laughed until her stomach hurt "Damnit Damon" she sadly groaned.

Taking a deep breath, she took her water bottle but not before throwing the toy away, as far as she can hurl it into the trees.

Nearly four hours later, she spotted a clearance twenty yards away. Bonnie's feet started running before her mind even registered what she was doing.

A fifteen foot wall stopped her running, she looked to her right then to her left, she couldn't tell where the wall ended. Bonnie looked ahead to see about ten men dressed in a typical camouflage get up, they appeared to be guarding the entrance.

"Put your hands in the air!" One of them called out, she was too far to tell who said it

She stood there for a moment, a tear escaping her green eyes. She lifted her hands in the air.

"Don't shoot!" she yelled "I'm not one of them"

"Right lady, come closer…hands still in the air" the guard closest to the entrance motioned her closer

She had to stop herself from speeding up instead she steadily walked towards them. As soon as she reached them, the guard speaking to her previously, looked at her

"Have you been bitten or scratched in any shape or form?" he asked, she realised he was about her age with lightning blonde hair

"I wouldn't be here if I was" she said, intentionally sharp

The other guards softly chuckled while the other guard held up his hand in a placating manner

"Only asking a question" he mumbled "Can I have a look in your bag?"

Bonnie gently handed over the bag, feeling bad about snapping at him. He looked impressed as he looked over the contents and her shotgun

"You can obviously take care of yourself"

"I had help" she said, clearing her throat when more tears started to escape

He nodded in understanding "Well here you go" handing back the bag "You're going to have to hand in your weapons when you enter though"

Bonnie nodded "Okay"

"Well Ms…"

"Bonnie Bennett" she said

"Ms Bennett, my name is Zander and if you need anything, just ask" Bonnie smiled, thankful. He smiled in return before knocking the door twice "Let her through!"

Bonnie gasped when the doors opened. She walked on the other side, she sighed sadly when she thought "_they would have loved this" _looking at her new home

* * *

**You know what I realized after I wrote this? they could have drove to the bloody place haha oopsy, oh well there's no cars in this world :P and how they seem to conveniently find empty houses, hmm. I don't read TVD books but I heard that Bonnie has a love interest in the latest book named Zander so I thought I'd just use the name. **** Apologies for killing Damon :( I knew one of them wasn't going to survive but I didn't know who, it was a coin toss. I hope you guys liked it regardless.**


End file.
